The Art of Brewing
by Chomper2013
Summary: Severus Snape is in need of an apprentice in order to keep his mastery. Hermione Granger is looking for a true master in the art of potions. Will former student and professor be able to work together, or will it blow up just like one of Neville's cauldrons. Non HBP Compliant M for Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape is in need of an apprentice in order to keep his mastery. Hermione Granger is looking for a true master in the art of potions. Will former student and professor be able to work together, or will it blow up just like one of Neville's cauldrons. [Non HBP Compliant]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jo Rowling is the master of this domain; I'm just playing dress up.

Chapter 1

Severus Snape sighed as he heard a knock on his door. Closing the latest issue of Academic Potions he stalked to the main room. Opening the door, there was no one there, only a heavy envelope made of grey parchment. The front held no indication as to what it was, but as he flipped the envelope over, the sight of the seal made his eyes narrow. Closing the door he took the stairs to his private study. After clearing the desk and severing his connection from the floo network, he tapped the blue seal, and the letter unfolded itself.

_ Master Snape,_

_The Council of Potioneers hopes you are well. Though we understand that you are still Recovering from the war, we must inform you of the new policy. In order for all Potion Masters to keep their honors, they must take on an apprentice and have them successfully succeed in becoming a recognized Master or Mistress. You have until the 31__st__ of August to choose your new Apprentice._

_Wishing You Happy Brewings,_

_The International Council of Potioneers_

Reading the letter several times through, Severus Snapes eyes narrowed. 'Those damn fools!' he hissed suddenly. How was he supposed to find an apprentice in four months!

Hermione Jean Granger sat at her desk in the University's lab. It was her fourth year at the Académie de Magie in Paris, and she was working on her final project in order to receive her certification to become an Apprentice. She was slaving over her gold cauldron, which at the moment was filled with the beginnings of the Wiggenweld Potion. She had chopped up the anise flower leaves and mixed them with a dash of virgins blood. As she added the ground fluxweed the potion turned a violent shade of pink. Vanishing the contents of the cauldron she sighed before deciding which approach to take with the next batch. The Wiggenweld Potion hadn't been made in over three hundred years, and she was going to try and recreate the famous potion.

Hermione sighed and moved to look at the three other cauldrons that were bubbling next to her. The closest was mother of pearl in color and giving of the scent of herbs, parchment, and rain. The Amortentia had been tested already by her professor and given an Outstanding grade. The next cauldron over held a gold potion that's surface was being broken by koi sized bubbles that were leaping but not splashing any substance. Her professor had also rated the Felix Felices with an Outstanding and smiled when he asked if she intended to use any of it.

Turning to the last cauldron, she grinned. After all these years she had finally mastered the potion that had caused her to lose her confidence in her sixth year at Hogwarts. The Draught of Living Death would look just like a cauldron of simmering water to the untrained eye, but the potions masters had all applauded her on the quality of the potion. This potion was what had earned her the last Outstanding, and tomorrow she would receive her certification. Not only would she graduate the Academy with that, but also the Order of Ashwinder. There were only 5 members alive currently, and she was to be the youngest by almost twenty years. Turning back to the cauldrons in front of her she looked through the notes she had taken. The potion had to deal with a darker potion so according to her calculations there had to be some more risky ingredients in there. With a huff, she put all of her work under a status charm and cleaned the ingredients up. As she looked around the lab she noticed the animagus sitting at the door waiting for her. Opening it she noticed the fox sitting with a grin on his face.

'Seamus Finnegan! How long were you sitting out here waiting for me?' Hermione scolded as the fox took a human form.

'Bout twenty minutes, our appointment was only an hour ago.' He laughed and kissed her cheek.

Flushing Hermione opened her mouth to apologize but found Seamus had pressed two fingers to her lips.

'Hush 'Mione, we can go discuss the research now.' He smiled as she nodded and they walked off to the café near the flat the shared.

As they entered Chaleur Douce Délicate Hermione couldn't help but smile. The place was a very eclectic café and doubled as a reading nook. Taking the small circular booth wedged between a window and a bookcase they ordered their drinks, a Salted Carmel Macchiato for Hermione and an Irish Coffee made with Ogden's Finest. As they waited, Seamus pulled out an old leather bound book with a snake laid with silver on the cover. Handing it to Hermione he smiled as her eyes widened.

'Is this the book?' She asked wonder filling her eyes.

Seamus just nodded and watched as his best friend opened the book. It was rare and contained information on a list of herbs used in the 1600's. Smiling he shook his head and picked up the drink that had appeared in front of him.

'Sea, I could bloody well kiss you!' she murmured.

'I don' think Dean would like it much if you did, no offense love.' He laughed.

Pushing the book aside to pick up her drink Hermione laughed along with him. It was true, Dean wouldn't like it very much. Seamus and Dean had been going out for the better part of their stay in Paris. Dean was learning to be a Master Painter, and Seamus a Master at Transfiguration. The three of them had been sharing a flat in a building across from the café for their four years in Paris, and the two boys had been dating since their final year in Hogwarts.

The pair sat in the booth for the better part of the next hour discussing how their days in class had been. Seamus had finally mastered turning water and condensation into living creatures, and as he was already an animagus was ready to receive his Apprenticeship certification. He also had found a mistress to work with, one Minerva McGonagall, and would be ready to split classes with her after his two years of apprenticeship.

'So how bout you love, 'ave you found a Master yet?' Seamus asked as they left the café.

'Nope, and the search is going abysmally. I have looked into a few Masters and they are all too old to be practicing I swear. Only two have made any headline research in the past decade!' she sighed as they walked up the stairs.

'You'll find someone 'Mione, don't you worry 'bout it.' Seamus said as they reached the door to their flat.

The wards recognized their presence and the door unlocked itself allowing them to enter. Sitting on the table for the trio was the customary mail. On top of the pile were three envelopes made of high quality parchment, a flowery script adorning the front, and a purple wax seal with the Hogwarts crest on the back. Sitting on the sofa in front of them was Dean who smiled at them.

'Waited for you lot to arrive.' Dean said as he pointed at the envelopes.

'Thanks love 'ow was your day?' Seamus said as he dropped into next to Dean.

'Lovely, we presented our portfolios today. Let's just say there were a few females in the room who asked me to do portraits like I did of 'Mione here.'

'Sounds like money to me!' Hermione laughed as she curled up into the scarlet armchair across from the sofa.

'That's what I said.' Dean laughed.

Seamus kissed his boyfriend's cheek, 'I get 25% and so does 'Mione.'

'Deal.' Dean answered kissing his boyfriend back.

'Shall we open them then?' Hermione questioned as she picked up the envelope addressed to her.

Dean nodded, 'No time like the present.'

As the three opened their envelopes, a scroll rolled materialized out of each. It was edged in gold and tied with a red ribbon. As they unfurled each scroll they read the same text.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Hope you are doing well in your fourth year away from Hogwarts. As is a customary tradition for every graduated class, the staff holds a reunion gala to bring the class back together. The Hogwarts Express will be at platform 9 ¾ on June 29__th__ at 10 am. There will be a day to get reacquainted with former classmates and then the gala that night. Dress robes are required for the Gala. The train will leave from Hogsmeade at 10 am on July 1__st__. Please RSVP by the 25__th__ of May._

_Hope You Are Well!_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione looked up at the two boys sitting next to each other.

'Ready to shock the hell out of everyone 'Mione?' Dean asked her slyly.

'Oh yes.' Hermione smiled.

'I can't wait to get a look at the wanker's face.' Seamus laughed.

'Yes him and The-Boy-Who-Doesn't-Have-A-Clue' Dean snickered.

Hermione laughed at the reference to the blowout that had happened during their repeat seventh year.

** Seamus, Dean, and Hermione sat together in the common room discussing the latest couple in their year to be betrothed, Astoria and Draco. **

'**I don't know why you would marry someone this early. Doesn't she want a career?' Hermione shook her head.**

'**Yeah well she is a Pureblood from an old family, work isn't really in her vocabulary.' Dean observed.**

'**No, she's just doing what women are meant to do.' Interjected Ron.**

'**Excuse me?' Hermione asked, lowering her gaze on her red headed boyfriend.**

'**Girls are only good for two things really,' Ron started not noticing the common room getting quiet, 'having kids and keeping a house.'**

'**Oh really,' Hermione asked a sickly sweet tone in her voice, 'So that's what you'd want me to do after school?' **

'**Well yeah. I mean leave all the work to the men and just make sure you do what we want when you're around.' Ron shot his mouth off again.**

'**Ron's right Hermione.' Harry agreed from the other side of the table.**

**Seamus and Dean looked at their new best friend who had leveled a glare on the two boys. This was going to end badly.**

'**Well Ronald, if that's how you feel then I guess you need to find some slag to knock up. I will not be some slave to a pig that produces children.'**

**Ron's face turned red, and as he opened his mouth Hermione hit him with the full body jinx. **

'**We are done. I'm not dating a pig like you. I'd rather stay single.'**

**With that said Hermione stormed from the common room.**

As Hermione finished reminiscing, she looked at the two lovers across from her. They were cuddled up together, discussing what to order in.

'We had Italian last week!' Dean complained.

'Well I don't want Thai or Chinese!' Seamus argued.

'How bout we order in Indian?' Hermione suggested, rising from her curled up position on the chair.

'Sounds spicy and savory, let's order!' Dean smiled.

'I'll write it in.' Seamus said opening the order book for the magical Indian restaurant.

Hermione left the room and climbed the four steps the raised floor was where their bedrooms were. Entering the second door on the right, she promptly stripped of her uniform and pulled on blue skinny jeans and a black sweater. Setting her bag on the desk, she picked up a picture. It was Seamus, Dean, and her in Spain last summer. They all were wearing swimsuits and splashing water at each other. Setting the frame back down, she heard tapping on her window. Opening it, an Eagle Owl flew in dropping a note. She fed the bird some treats as she read the note from Draco asking if she was attending the gala. They had long since put aside their differences, and now spoke weekly. Jotting down a yes on her silver parchment, she tied it onto the owl's leg, and watched as it soared off into the distance. Sighing she headed back downstairs, wondering why she was going to put herself through this.

A/N: It's my first time posting work on here. I'll take any criticism you guys have!


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape is in need of an apprentice in order to keep his mastery. Hermione Granger is looking for a true master in the art of potions. Will former student and professor be able to work together, or will it blow up just like one of Neville's cauldrons. [Non HBP Compliant]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jo Rowling is the master of this domain; I'm just playing dress up.

* * *

Chapter 2

Entering the living room the smell of Indian permeated as the food had just arrived. Seamus was gathering plates from the kitchen and Dean was sorting the food. Hermione headed over to the table and began setting up glasses for drinks, grabbing a few bottles of pumpkin juice. As soon as Seamus put the dishes down, they all began to dig in to the vibrant foods. As Hermione began ladling her lamb curry onto her plate, Dean asked how her day was in the labs.

'It was fine, I've been having trouble with a potion, but I have a new book to look through. But I am still in need of a Master to work with." She sighed sipping her juice.

'I'm sure you'll find someone, did you ask your professors?' Dean questioned.

'I have, but they said the Order is going to decide for me.' Hermione answered vaguely.

'Well then there are no worries!' Seamus smiled at her.

'I guess not. Now tell us how much they want for the painting Dean.' Hermione smiled back, and changed the subject.

'They're willing to pay 100 Galleons for it, unfinished.' Dean explained.

'And finished?' Seamus questioned.

'200.' Dean replied taking a forkful of rice.

'Blimey mate! You should go and finish it!' Seamus exclaimed, his eyes widening at the amount.

'I will if you two are willing to pose for the rest of it.' Dean answered.

'Gladly.' Hermione smiled at Dean.

'Then it's settled! We should start the day after tomorrow!" Seamus decided.

The other two nodded, and the rest of the meal was spent discussing the ceremony tomorrow.

'I've gotten a response back from Professor Dumbledore.' Seamus said as he pushed his plate away.

'Oh really?' Dean asked eyes wide.

'Yep, He agreed to take me with one condition.' Seamus replied swirling his glass.

'And that is?' Hermione asked excitedly.

'I can't try to turn water into rum.' Seamus looked up smiling devilishly.

The three burst into laughter at the memory from their first year.

'How 'bout levitating things?' Hermione asked innocently.

A napkin was thrown her way, which was transfigured into a water filled balloon. Hermione quickly put up a shield that repelled it back towards Seamus. It exploded into shreds of paper as he transfigured it back.

'Okay playtime's over.' Dean laughed at the two.

After putting the dishes into the sink and charming them to wash themselves, they retired for the night to their respective rooms. As Hermione reentered her room she flicked her wand towards the enchanted radio on her desk. The British news began was in the middle of its sports feature.

'and now in recent events, the Holyhead Harpies beat the Vrasta Vulture 130-120. Captains Krum and Weasley shook hands after the match, giving each other a brief hug. It's great to see such a wonderful display of sportsmanship between the two…'

Changing the channel to an alternative station, one of the Weird Sisters more moody songs began to play. Hermione sighed and began to strip from her normal clothes, making sure to drop them in the hamper near her door. Turning she looked into the mirror on her wall. Looking back at her was a curvy 26 year old thanks to a bit of time traveling magic from her third year. Her hair was cut short after realizing the heat from the cauldrons would make in unbearably frizzy. It currently was to her chin all around, and fell in light waves thanks to a few charms. Pulling on her Vrasta shirt and a pair of black flannel pants, she grabbed her book of her bedside table and snuggled under the covers barely listening to the music as she read. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of the next day's ceremonies.

* * *

Far away on the Scottish moors Severus Snape sat grading 3rd year papers. He scowled at the trash one student tried to pass of as a comprehensive essay on the uses of the Shrinking Potion. He had decided to move this to an end of the year brush up before the final, and was now sorely regretting it.

Pushing the scrolls away he looked at the gold parchment that was sparkling on his desk. The green seal bearing the symbol of the Order of Ashwinder was broken, and the paper held a few indents where his fingers had tightened while reading it. It was an letter stating that their newest member was graduating from the Académie de Magie in Paris tomorrow, and he was expected to attend with the rest of the order. Sighing he wondered who the French potioneer was. Hopefully not some annoying know-it-all chit like Hermione Granger, for if it was he would strangle himself. Then again if it was some dunderhead he would strangle himself too. Looking around his quarters, he stood his eyes catching on the olive green hooded robe he would wear to the ceremony tomorrow. It was quite the formal occasion, one he was loathing already.

Turning away he entered his private study. The fireplace was roaring, and on the carpet in front of it was a gray tabby with spectacle markings.

'Minerva,' his drawl began, 'I trust you have a reason for being in my quarters at this hour.'

The cat transformed, and in its place stood the deputy headmistress. She looked at him sharply.

'Albus requires your presence in his office.' She said coldly.

Severus only nodded and watched as the professor turned back into a cat, and in a flash of grey was gone from the room.

'I wonder what the old coot needs now.' Severus murmured pulling on his black robes. Willing the magical doorway to the hall to appear, he walked out, his robes billowing behind him.

As he reached the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office he noticed it leering at him strangely. Hissing the password, Pumpkin Pastie, he took the stairs two at a time, and wrapped on the large oak door.

'Come in Severus, would you like a Lemon Drop?' Came the voice of the Headmaster.

Entering the room and ignoring the floating bowl of candies, Severus took notice of Ramses Halabi sitting across from Albus. Nodding at his former Master he turned towards the Headmaster.

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' Severus drawled out;

'Well Severus, Ramses and I were discussing your arrangements for tomorrow. According to him you will be needed for more than tomorrow. We have altered your plans to include a fortnight, and thus you will be returning Sunday evening.' Albus answered cheerfully.

'Master,' he began addressing Ramses, 'Why does the Order require my presence for more than the ceremony?'

'Severus, we will need to induct our newest member Saturday night. The next day we will be around for them to answer any questions they need answers to.' Ramses spoke, his eyes closed.

'I see. Well if you don't mind I shall return to my chambers. Master I shall see you in Paris in the morning. Good Evening Headmaster.' Came the cold tone, as Severus turned on his heel leaving the room.

'I believe he will be in for a rude awakening.' Ramses stated turning to his friend.

'Oh definitely, I can't wait to see how she tests him.' Dumbledore responded, a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I was so shocked when I woke up the first day and saw 3 sitting there for me! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Allyll: Trust me she is grown up in this one, I can never see her being a virgin!

Kimber: That's where I was going with Harry's reasoning.

Moi: Your review left me floored. It was really long and posed some great questions and points! I am definitely going in the style of getting your bachelors and masters for the certain areas. The apprenticeship process will be explained in a later chapter. I hope you enjoy the story.

Worrywart: Thank you! Trust me Ron's going to have a bit of bad luck.

Thebookworm90: I hope I don't get any either! I love Seamus; he's one of my favorite characters.

Northman-Snape: I prefer it when Hermione has other friends too. I love SF/DT too, and obviously HG/SS is one of my favorites. Thanks!


End file.
